Dreams Coming True
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Once you touch one of his family members,he goes after you not caring about the consequences even when the consequence involves killing people,with the power within him...


_**Alright,first i'm going to tell you guys this is my first story in the games category and i'm looking forward to writing i'm bad at this whole speech thing so let's start the story! Also this is unbeta'd  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything expect my own story line. **_

* * *

Altaïr Suarez lived in the fatherland,the home of the Nords,Skyrim.

He grew up here as a farmer's boy in Riverwood,no,he wasn't a Nord,he was an Imperial,brought here by his parents who moved here during his mother pregnancy which was twenty years ago since the boy was now a man of twenty years old.

He has light/dark brown hair,brown eyes and a beard of a week old. _**(looks like James Maslow if you want an image of Altaïr.)**_

He often helped Gerdur and Hod with the Lumber Mill but brought fish and food towards Whiterun whenever his father asked,in he's free time though he sang and played his lute.

He practically knows everyone in Riverwood and everyone knows him.

"That's the last log,Hod will do the rest so you can rest." Gerdur said as she hold a mug with water for the boy.

Altaïr huffed as he tilled up the heavy log and placed it on it's transportation to get cut in half.

"I don't need rest,i need enough gold for an education in magic and archery i maybe even go for one-handed combat." He answered as he walked over to the lever and pulled it so the big saw started rotating and the log began moving towards it.

Then Altaïr walked over to Gerdur and accepted the mug were he took a sip from.

"I know you do boy and you will someday." Gerdur said.

"When i'm far too old i'll get the chance?" Altaïr questioned.

"No,someday something will happen and you'll discover much more then you intended to do."

"I hope you'll be right,thanks." Altaïr gave Gerdur a hug,he waved her off and went back to his house.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he closed the door.

"How was work?" His mother asked as she swiped some dust away with a broom.

"Tiring,where's father?" He answered.

"Oh,he went to town this morning right after left for work,he should have been back by now." His mother started to worry.

Altaïr sprinted to his bed and took his bow along with his arrows from under his bed,he was an excellent archer but he wished to improve his skills with an education.

"I think you should wait boy,he might just haven't realized the time." His mother tried.

"No,mother,i know you worry about me but i can handle myself and besides those roads are dangerous at times i'm going to look for him." He gave his mother a kiss to the cheek. "I'll be back before it gets dark." With that he went outside.

He crossed the bridge and sprinted the path to Whiterun.  
Instead of going down the path and around the rocks,he just jumped over it not caring about the height.

When he landed from his last jump he looked up and saw two guys pushing a man who looks like...

Altaïr took an arrow and prepared it steady in his bow and aimed,she kept focused and let the arrow go.  
The arrow flied in speed in one of the guy's leg and he immediately yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

The other guy turned around and looked at Altaïr,he quickly took out an dagger and sprinted towards him.  
Altaïr put his bow around him and prepared himself to take on the guy.

He successfully dodged the dagger and took the guy's hand were he hold the dagger and put it behind his back,pulling it closer to it's breaking point.

"Argh,let me go!" The guy yelled in pain.

Altaïr took his dagger and threw it away,unfortunately while Altaïr did that the guy gave him an elbow punch in his side causing him to let him go.  
The guy hit Altaïr right in the face with his fist causing Altaïr to fall down.

Without even thinking the guy ran to his dagger,he went to pick it up but quickly pulled away as a fireball hit it causing him to shake his hand of the burns.  
It was basic magic.  
Altaïr ran to the guy and pushed him to the ground,punching him a couple of times hard enough that the guy lost consciousness.  
He was about to get off the guy as he quickly jumped away,the other guy he shot earlier stabbed his friend with the arrow he took out of his leg accidentally.

Altaïr didn't hesitate and tackled the guy,he strangled him,he kept pushing harder and the guy started turning red.

"Altaïr,stop!" His father shouted.

The guy was turning blue now but Altaïr released him on time and he started taking his breath and coughing violently.  
Altaïr stood up and took his arrow back,cleaning it with the unconscious guy's shirt before putting it back in it's place.

"You alright father?" Altaïr asked as he approached his father.

"Yes,but are you alright?" He asked as he referred to the strangling.

"It was nothing father,it won't happen again." Altaïr reassured him.

"I knew you could shoot an arrow but that was far from what I've seen and i mean that in a positive way." He smiled.

"Thanks father,but we probably should get going,mother is worried sick and you'll probably get beaten by an broom for staying away that long." Altaïr smirked.

* * *

Altaïr couldn't believe what he was reading,a day after beating up these guys he went to town to buy food and when he came back he couldn't find his parents anywhere and he found a letter:

_Dear scumbag,  
You are probably wondering were your parents are.  
Just as when i wondered were my two members were,who had a simple 'getting food' job,yesterday.  
A few hours later one of them stumble inside our headquarters bleeding,beaten up,... he dragged the dead body of his fellow family member.  
He told me about you,it wasn't hard to figure out were you lived.  
However i got you're parents but don't worry they are safe for a while...a while.  
How does it feel now you know you lost your family? Those people you beat up yesterday,one of them died.  
And i see those people as my family and you killed one of them...  
Now you shall experience the same,i give you two months to find us and you know what happens when the deadline strikes.  
_

_The Light Dawn._

A tear dropped on the letter,he loved his family with his whole heart and now he didn't even care about crying.


End file.
